Mac's Journey
by FrostyForce
Summary: When Mac Tucker receives his own Pokémon, he starts his journey through the regions. Will he go far like Professor Oak thinks? Or will he give up when it gets tough? First Fanfiction and not the best at Summaries.


First Fanfiction – Hope it is on par with the quality of most stories on this site.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

...

Chapter 1: And so it Begins…

_In the world there are creatures known as Pokémon. There are over 700 known Pokémon. Some fly, some swim and some walk on land. They range from the grass starter Bulbasaur all the way to the Alpha and Creator Pokémon, Arceus. People who live and train with Pokémon are known as Pokémon Trainers. In each region, there is the option to travel through the region and collect the 8 badges available and compete in the Pokémon league. In some regions, there is also the possibility to travel through and collect ribbons in contests and participate in the Grand Festival._

In Kanto, rays of sunlight streamed in through a second floor window, marking the start to a new day, an important day for one person in particular. 'Litleo can you wake up Mac?' A masculine voice asked the little lion like Pokémon. 'Lit Lit' Litleo rose to its feet and trotted into Mac's room. The little lion jumped up onto Mac's bed and started nuzzling his face. Mac groggily opened his eyes and pushed away his dad's Litleo. 'Okay, I'm up!' He scolded, pushing it away as it tried to lick his face.

'Leo Lit' it whined, sad to see its Trainer's son leave. 'Stop moping, I'll be back before you know it' he told it, watching as its mood rose with each word. He swung his feet round and jumped off his bed, heading towards his closet. He opened the door and pulled on his black cargo pants, white t-shirt and black thigh length coat. He attempted to calm down his wavy brown hair, but as per usual it resisted his attempts. Giving up, he grabbed his bag and raced out of his room and down the stairs, taking two at a time.

When he arrived at the table, he sat down to a feast fit for kings, courtesy of his mother. He loaded his plate with bacon, toast and eggs, thanking her as he went. 'Looking forward to today Mac?' His dad asked, peering over the day's newspaper and taking a sip from his coffee. 'Sure are dad' Mac replied sparing a couple of seconds to chew and swallow before diving back into his breakfast. 'Arceus above! Save the poor souls who have to witness you eat on your journey!' His mother exclaimed, taking a seat opposite Mac. 'Har har har' he replied, sarcasm dripping from each word.

He finished his breakfast and checked the time, seeing he had plenty of time to get to his dad's work, Professor Oak's Lab. He placed his plate in the sink and said goodbye to his parents. 'Good luck son, give it your all!' his mother said, holding him in a death hug. She let go after some time, giving his dad a chance to farewell his son. 'I know you will go far, don't forget what you have learnt and treat your Pokémon with respect' he said, giving him a hug.

'I'll call you when I reach Viridian' He called out, opening the door and exiting his home for the last time before heading out on his journey. He turned around and headed towards Oak's Lab. As he headed through Pallet, passers-by wished him luck, replying with gratitude. As he caught site of the Lab he progressively fastened his pace until he was in a steady jog.

As he arrived at the lab he had to stop and marvel at the massive building and windmill behind. He knocked on the door and from somewhere inside he heard someone yell 'Be with you in a second' followed by multiple crashing noises and a cry of pain before the door opened showing Professor Oak in all his … er… "Glory". He had multiple stains on his lab coat and an egg sized lump on his head. 'Hello Professor, need any help?' Mac asked, peering past the Professor and having a look inside the lab. 'Ah Mac, just some trouble with the starters, how are you my boy?' 'Good thanks Professor, I'm here to get my starter' He replied. 'Ah yes, yes, a starter, follow me' He replied, ushering his guest into his Lab.

'You know that shiny Charmander I had here for research that was causing trouble around the lab and wouldn't listen to anyone but you? How would you like that as your starter Pokémon?' The Professor offered the new Trainer, watching as the boy's eyes widened at his proposal. 'Would I? I'd love to have him as my first Pokémon!' he shouted, eager that he went from getting a normal starter to something as amazing as a shiny one of the Pokémon he was going to pick.

The Professor pressed a button and the small platform, on which the pokéball holding the usual Charmander, lowered, only to be replaced by another pokéball, this one instead of having a red flame sticker on it, had a black flame. Oak picked it up and passed it to an eager Mac who plucked it out of the accomplished researchers hand and with an inquisitive look that received a nod, called out the golden version of the Lizard Pokémon.

'Charmander!' it cried as it was released from its pokéball. It took one look around and saw Mac and ran straight to him, hugging his leg. 'Hi Charmander, would you like to come with me on my journey?' He asked, looking down at the ecstatic Lizard. 'Char!' it cried, giving an affirmative nod of its head. Mac returned Charmander and turned to face Oak. 'Excellent' The Professor acclaimed clapping his hands together. 'Now, you will also need these' He handed Mac five pokéballs and a blue Pokédex. 'Good luck on your journey Mac, I know you will go far.' 'Thanks Professor!' Mac called out, already half way out the door. _Just how far…_ Oak mused to himself, watching the boy walk away from his Lab and onto Route 1.

…

Mac released his Charmander and they walked side by side down Route 1. 'I think it'll be a good idea to catch a Pidgey here.' Charmander looked up at his trainer and nodded its head in agreement. They continued walking along the path until they heard a rustle in the bushes. They both halted their movement and Mac motioned for his starter to get ready. Not a second later a Rattata jumped out of the bush and seeing Charmander, got ready for a battle.

'Charmander, Scratch!' Mac called out, deciding that he will have the first move. The claws on Charmander's hands started to glow white and grew sharper before he ran towards his target. The Rattata jumped backwards to dodge but was hit by Charmander's other set of claws. The Rattata let out a yelp of pain as it skidded back before it jumped up and started to run at Charmander, performing a tackle attack. 'Dodge then scratch' Mac told his partner. Charmander jumped to the side, twisting at the same time as the Rattata went past him. Charmander scratched the Pokémon on the back sending it flying into a tree. 'Well done Charmander!' Mac congratulated his Pokémon, running his hand down the back of the Lizard Pokémon's head.

'Lets keep going, that Rattata will be back up in a couple of minutes. Anyway, the sooner we catch a Pidgey and get to Viridian City, the better. I want to make it there by the end of the day. Do you want to stay out or go into your pokéball?' 'Char Char' he got in reply, Charmander pointed at the pokéball then shook its head. 'Ok then, let's go' Mac replied getting up and continuing down Route 1.

The pair kept walking down the route. Every time the nearby grass or bushes started to shake Charmander would jump in front of Mac, ready to battle. The duo ran into multiple Rattata and the odd Spearow, but never once a Pidgey, much to Mac's chagrin. The new Trainer and starter had all but given up hope when they entered a clearing with multiple Pidgey eating from a berry bush. Mac put his index finger to his lips, motioning to Charmander to stay quiet. They snuck up on the Pidgey and Mac pulled out a spare pokéball. He mouthed the word '_Scratch_' to Charmander and counted down from three with his fingers before Charmander jumped up from their hiding place and ran towards the group of Tiny Bird Pokémon. Charmander scratched one of the Pidgey on the back and wing before jumping back and taking up position in front of his recently emerged Trainer. The other Pidgey flew up and into the trees, preparing to watch the battle that was going to take place.

The Pidgey who had been attacked jumped up and flapped its wings, rising into the air until it was hovering a couple of meters off the ground. 'Charmander, Scratch' Mac told his starter, wanting to catch the Pidgey quickly. Charmander's claws took on a glow and he ran towards his opponent. The Pidgey met Charmander's attack head on with its own tackle attack. Both Pokémon seemed equal in power for a couple of seconds before Charmander managed to push the Tiny Bird Pokémon back. It flew up into the air, too far for Charmander to reach it. 'Charmander, Growl until it comes down' was what Mac ordered his starter to do but when it opened its mouth, instead of a growl coming out, small bits of fire did. _'Ember' _Mac whispered, watching as the embers hit the Pidgey. It cried out in pain before it landing, not having enough energy to keep flying. Mac took this as his chance and threw his pokéball at it. The ball bounced off its head before opening. The Pidgey turned red and was sucked into the ball. It shook once, then twice before it stopped and pinged, signifying a successful capture.

'Well done Charmander! We caught ourselves a Pidgey and you learnt Ember!' Mac exclaimed, walking over to his Pokémon before rubbing its head and picking up his newest team member's pokéball. All the other Pidgey flew away as he and Charmander started to walk towards Viridian City. '_Finally we have ourselves a Pidgey' _Mac thought to himself as he and his partner arrived near Viridian. Mac returned Charmander before he entered the Pokémon Center. 'Hello and Welcome to Viridian City Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?' The Nurse Joy asked as he arrived at the front desk. 'Yes please. Can I also have a room for the night?' Mac asked, suddenly realising just how taxing the day had been. 'You may, here is the key to your room it is the first on the right.' 'Thanks, I'll pick up my Pokémon in the morning' 'Excellent' the nurse replied. 'Thank you' Mac said as he walked over to the Video Phones.

He rang his home phone and on the third ring got an answer, 'Hello this is the Tucker Residence.' 'Hi Dad, it's Mac.' 'Hello Son, I see you made it to Viridian City fine?' 'Yep, you know that shiny Charmander that was at the Lab? Professor Oak gave him to me as a starter.' 'Really, well you are very lucky to have a Pokémon like him. Did you catch any on your way to Viridian?' 'Yeah, I got lucky and got a pretty strong Pidgey that took a pretty strong beating before it was hurt enough for me to catch it.' 'That's excellent, its great to hear from you but I'll let you go, you should call the Professor and tell him of your progress so far.' 'Ok Dad, tell mum I said Hi' 'Sure will, make sure you get some rest before tomorrow.' 'Ok Dad, bye.' He said as the connection was disconnected.

He dialled the number of Professor Oak and was answered close to straight away. 'Hello, Professor Oak speaking' 'Hi Professor it's Mac, I was just ringing to say that I got to Viridian City fine.' 'That's excellent, I hope Charmander hasn't been too much trouble.' 'Not at all, he has been behaving better than normal, I thinks staying at the lab wasn't what he wanted to do.' 'I must agree with you there, have you caught any new Pokémon?' 'I managed to catch a Pidgey which I must remember to talk to, I haven't let it out of its pokéball yet and had a talk to it.' 'Well good luck Mac and remember I am rooting for you' 'Thanks Professor, goodbye.'

After ending the call he headed to his room. He unlocked the door and walked in. He got ready for bed and lay down, thinking about what he was going to do the next day. '_I definitely need to scan my Pokémon with my Pokédex. I also need to do some training and stock up on supplies.' _He mused to himself before letting sleep overcome himself.

…

The next day Mac woke up ready to continue on his journey. He picked up his bag and tidied himself up before he walked out the door. He picked up his Pokémon from the nurse and left her the key to his room. He walked out of the Pokémon Center and headed in the direction of the Pokémart. He headed inside and picked up five potions and a couple of antidotes before paying and heading outside. '_I am going to need to win some battles against trainers so that I don't run out of money'_ he contemplated before he reached the start of Viridian Forest. He walked inside before letting out Charmander and his newly caught Pidgey. He squatted down and reached out to pet his Pokémon when his Pidgey jumped onto his forearm and settled down there. He was pleasantly surprised by this and happy that he didn't have to gain his newest Pokémon's friendship.

He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at his Charmander before it pinged and stated in a robotic male voice;

_Charmander the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out._

_Height: 0.6m_

_Weight: 8.5 kg_

_Ability: Blaze_

_Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember_

_This Pokémon's odd colouration is due to it being a "Shiny Pokémon"_

'Not bad, the training that I have planned should help to improve your move pool and become generally stronger.' He said, turning to Pidgey

_Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._

_Height: 0.3m_

_Weight: 1.8 kg_

_Ability: Keen Eye_

_Moves: Tackle, *Brave Bird_

_*Note this is an Egg Move_

'Alright lets keep moving' Mac said, turning and putting away his Pokédex. 'Pidgey' his Pidgey asked giving him a questioning look. 'You don't have to go in your pokéball if you don't want to.' He told it, never missing a stride. It jumped up his arm and perched on his shoulder. He took a quick glance at it as he continued to walk. They kept walking for a while before they heard what sounded like an injured Pokémon. He took a glance at his Pokémon before he returned them and started towards where he heard the cry come from. He stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw multiple Pokémon in cages but what caught his eye was the injured Scyther who looked as if a herd of Tauros had stampeded over him. He entered the clearing and began to let the Pokémon go. The last cage that he got to was the Scyther's. He was about to open it when he heard the sound of boots crunching through the undergrowth.


End file.
